


Bend But Don’t Break

by snarfette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/snarfette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were made to be…bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend But Don’t Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any member of One Direction. I am not making any money from the writing of this story. The events here have never happened and I’m pretty sure never will.
> 
> A short one-shot to clear my head in readiness for writing my next chaptered fic. There is no plot whatsoever.

The tension on board the bus was unbearable. Liam felt like he was going out of his mind. Nothing seemed to relieve the pressure he was feeling. He was being tortured by desire. By a burning need that was devouring him more and more each day. It had been going on for weeks. He had been watching and wanting for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed to be causing his whole being to ache but he really didn’t know how he could change the situation. He wasn’t a cheat. He didn’t want to _be_ a cheat. There were rules that he had promised to stick to. But he knew that if something didn’t happen to relieve the tension soon, he was going to snap.

Zayn, Harry and Niall had left hours ago. They had gone to a bar, but Liam couldn’t even contemplate going with them. He knew that getting drunk wasn’t going to solve his problem; it would probably just make it worse. So he sat on the sofa on the bus; just watching and wanting, as always.

The object of his desire was sitting opposite him. His legs stretched out in front of him as his bright blue eyes were fixed upon the magazine he held. At least it appeared to Liam that Louis was focused on the magazine. In truth, Louis was finding it completely impossible to concentrate when he could feel Liam’s intense eyes staring at him. Louis wasn’t oblivious to the effect he was having on Liam; he also wasn’t immune to it. He knew how much Liam was lusting after him and that just made the desire he felt in return for the other man so much stronger.

Liam continued to watch. His eyes seemed to take in every feature of Louis’ face and body, wondering how any man could be quite so perfect.

Suddenly, Louis’ head tilted up so that his eyes met Liam’s own. It was as though he had only just sensed the intense stare burning into his flesh, but in reality he had known it had been there all along. He gazed at Liam for a long moment before his eyebrow raised ever so slightly and an imperceptible twitch pulled at the corner of his mouth. With that, he broke the eye contact, pushed himself up from the couch and began to make his way out of the living area.

Liam didn’t know what motivated him to swiftly leap up and follow Louis. He wasn’t sure whether it was Louis’ sparkling blue eyes, the way his mouth had moved or just the way he had pushed his body up from his sitting position. Within a few strides he had caught up with the older man and blocked his path with one of his muscular arms, slamming his hand into the wall opposite.

Louis didn’t make any attempt to push past or duck under the arm, he just came to an abrupt halt and stood perfectly still. After a moment, he turned slowly to look at Liam. He held his gaze for a while, waiting to see if Liam knew what he wanted to do next, but nothing happened.

Calmly, Louis turned his head back to face Liam’s arm and for a moment Liam thought that he was about to shove him out of the way. Instead, Louis’ lips formed a perfect, tight circle and he blew very gently from Liam’s large hand splayed out against the wall all the way along his arm. Liam’s eyes fell shut as the tiny hairs on his arm stood up and a glorious tingling sensation filled his entire body. When the cool breeze against his skin disappeared he opened his eyes to see Louis staring at him, his eyes blazing with desire.

An internal battle was raging inside Liam. He wanted this so badly but he knew that it would be breaking all the promises he had made, all the rules he had sworn to stick to. Then a solution entered his lust-filled mind. Maybe he didn’t need to _break_ the rules at all.

“There are rules that I can’t break; I can look…but I can’t touch,” he paused for a moment as he stared into Louis’ eyes. “I can’t touch you and you can’t touch me,” he whispered huskily, as he leant closer towards Louis.

Louis looked at him steadily and gave a single tiny nod as understanding flooded his mind. He reached his hands down and began to undo his own jeans, keeping his eyes fixed on Liam’s as his fingers moved. The button and zip were quickly undone, then the stiff fabric was pushed away.

Liam’s eyes drifted down and he licked his lower lip as he watched Louis palm the bulge in his underwear through the thin cotton. A low moan of satisfaction fell from Louis’ mouth before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them away from his hips to reveal his erection. Delicate fingers gripped the hard flesh of his cock and he began to stroke himself slowly and steadily.

Liam’s lips were parted slightly as he watched Louis’ hand moving up and down, and he knew that he couldn’t just watch and want anymore. He quickly undid his own jeans and removed the restraining material. Without hesitation, he slipped his hand into his underwear, pushed the material down and finally wrapped his own large hand around his cock, matching Louis’ movements stroke for stroke.

Louis suddenly moved closer to Liam, not close enough to touch, just close enough to whisper in his ear, “Isn’t this bending the rules a little too far?”

Liam moaned at the sensation of warm breath tickling his ear. He swallowed thickly before he was able to growl out his reply, “As long as they don’t…break.”

Louis leant back against the wall as he continued to pleasure himself. The look on Liam’s face was driving him wild. The pure bliss and obvious relief as the tension disappeared with each stroke was clear on Liam’s face and punctuated by every groan that spilt past his lips.

Liam’s hand was still pressed against the wall beside Louis’ head. His fingers curled every so often as he continued to run his hand along his hard length. He watched as Louis bit his lower lip and began to breathe in shorter gasps. Louis’ hand movements had increased in speed and it was obvious that he was nearing the end by the sounds that were leaving his mouth. His head fell back against the wall with a low thump and his back arched, pushing his hips firmly forwards, thrusting his cock into his fist desperately.

Liam began to thrust into his own hand more harshly and looking at Louis’ pleasured face was pushing him towards his orgasm quickly. Liam silently congratulated himself. He had pictured what Louis’ face would look like as he was pleasured; he had imagined how Louis’ eyes would darken as the lust took over and he was right. He could have drowned in those eyes. Liam was sure that he could have reached his climax by just staring into them at that moment. Their eyes hardly left each other, except to glance down at the movement of their hands wrapped around themselves. Deep, sensual blue stared into stunning, golden brown with uninhibited desire.

Ragged breaths fell past Louis’ slightly parted lips before a harsh grunt of “ _Liam_ …” was released and Louis’ head fell back against the wall once more; his eyes were closed now, a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his mouth was open as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

Liam couldn’t hold back any longer; he didn’t want to. Watching the pure bliss on Louis’ face pushed him towards the edge. He moaned lowly as he moved his hand down his cock once more and felt the shudder pass through his whole body before white light flashed behind his closed eyelids. His hand left its place against the wall momentarily, almost as though he was about to touch Louis’ face, before he slammed it back against the wall forcefully. He let a shuddering gasp of “ _fuck_ ” leave his lips and he felt warm liquid covering his hand. With his heartbeat pounding, he leant his head against his own shaking arm as he tried to steady his heavy breathing.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see Louis smiling at him with the same raised eyebrow as before. Liam looked at him with such a relieved and satisfied smile that Louis actually chuckled quietly.

Liam pulled his pants and jeans back up and turned away to head towards the bathroom. As he walked away he heard Louis call from behind him. He turned around to see Louis smirking at him cockily, “I wonder how many more rules we can _bend_ without actually breaking them.”

Liam grinned in response, his own eyebrows lifting. “Sounds like a challenge to me.”    


End file.
